Stars
Stars are celestial bodies that can be created in a stages of Katamari Damacy. Stars are made in the Make a Star stages in Katamari Damacy and Katamari Damacy REROLL, the original stars were destroyed by The King of All Cosmos after a drunk night out, so he send's his son The Prince to roll katamaris to replace the stars that were destroyed. The katamaris have the opertunity to become stars or become stardust when judged by The King. Another way for a star to become stardust is if a star had already been made and a better katamari was rolled, The King will destroy the old star and a new and better star will take it's place. In Katamari Forever, some stars but not all of them can be created, they can be created in Make a Star 7 - As Large as Possible, and Make a Star 10 - As Large as Possible. The stars that are created can't be rolled up in Katamari Damacy or Katamari Damacy REROLL, until in We ♥ Katamari, the stars can be imported from your saved Katamari Damacy data on your memory card, the stars, moon, and constellations will be visible in your We ♥ Katamari cosmos and will have the opportunity to be rolled up in the Roll Up the Sun stage. The stars will have different looks and will have their own descriptions. The stars appear in the cosmos when playing Beautiful Katamari and Katamari Forever. Another type of star that can be made in Katamari Damacy and Katmari Damacy REROLL is the Eternal Star, these stars are made after completing one of the three eternal stages in the game. Appearance In Katamari Damacy and Katamari Damacy REROLL, stars are varied in size but they all more or less look like shining sparkling objects with light radiating from all side. In We ♥ Katamari, the stars have their own unique look and are varied among colors. The eternal stars have their own colors as well and they fade into a peach color towards the tips. Down Below is a list of the stars that are made in Katamari Damacy, they're listed by color and they'll also be listed by what stage they're made in as well. Descriptions We ♥ Katamari *Even as a speck, this small star simulates the mind. *A star filled with memories of the day it was first rolled up under the sun. *A star that remembers tasting a bit of the cruelty of the outside world. *A star that personally experienced how cluttered and full of stuff Earthlings' houses are. *A memorable star that enjoyed the surprise behind what it was and why it was here. *A paradise of a star made of fairy-tale materials. *A resurgent star whose splendid growth is plain to see. *A star that could probably run a single lap in 10 seconds. *A star whose surface is quite varied. It has everything from bouncy to rugged. *This star is finding it unfair that it gets ranked based on it's brightness seen from the Earth. *This Star is tired of moving. It has decided to take a break. *This Star aspires to travel to the edge of the universe one day. Beautiful Katamari *Even as a speck, this small star simulates the mind. *A star filled with memories of the day it was first rolled up under the sun. *A star that remembers tasting a bit of the cruelty of the outside world. *A star that personally experienced how cluttered and full of stuff Earthlings' houses are. *A memorable star that enjoyed the surprise behind what it was and why it was here. *A paradise of a star made of fairy-tale materials. *A resurgent star whose splendid growth is plain to see. *A star that could probably run a single lap in 10 seconds. *A star whose surface is quite varied. It has everything from bouncy to rugged. *This star is finding it unfair that it gets ranked based on it's brightness seen from the Earth. *This Star is tired of moving. It has decided to take a break. *This Star aspires to travel to the edge of the universe one day. Katamari Forever *Even as a speck, this small star simulates the mind. *A star filled with memories of the day it was first rolled up under the sun. *A star that remembers tasting a bit of the cruelty of the outside world. *The houses here on Earth are simply littered with objects aren't they? **This Star developed in the blink of an eye. ***This star took billions of years to reach this size. Rumor has it, it might grow bigger still. ****A planet seriously worried about how to solve its out-of-control trash problem. *A memorable star that enjoyed the surprise behind what it was and why it was here. *A paradise of a star made of fairy-tale materials. *A resurgent star whose splendid growth is plain to see. *The towns on Earth are littered with objects too. **A star that revolves at blistering speeds. ***A star so jam-packed with stuff, it's in serious contention for "heaviest in the Cosmos." ****A resurgent star whose splendid growth is plain to see. *A star whose surface is quite varied. It has everything from bouncy to rugged. *This star is finding it unfair that it gets ranked based on it's brightness seen from the Earth. *This Star is tired of moving. It has decided to take a break. *This Star aspires to travel to the edge of the universe one day. Trivia *In Beautiful Katamari, the Satellite for Venus is the orange star. Category:Cosmos Category:Places Category:Locations Category:Stars Category:Katamari Damacy: Stages Category:We ♥ Katamari: Stages Category:Beautiful Katamari: Stages Category:Katamari Forever: Stages Category:Space Category:Collection